Cupido viste de cuero
by AL3X LINTU
Summary: Someoka murió, pero para quedarse en "Cielo" debe reemplazar a Cupido, y unir a sus dos mejores amigos en menos de un mes... se que es una idea bastante disparatada, y que Someoka no es el favorito de todas, pero ¡denle una oportunidad! YAOI GoenjixFubuki
1. Llegando a Cielo

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic yaoi–debería estar continuando el de "La amiga de Shiro", pero la neta es que tengo flojera y escasez de ideas – y hoy me acompaña mi amigo, Heri-kun!**

_**Heri: Para que conste, yo estoy en contra de esto…**_

_**Alex: Pero yo no; no le hagan caso, es un homofóbico ^^**_

_**Heri: ¬¬ no lo soy… es solo que no me gusta porque siempre molestan diciendo que Naruto es yaoi**_

_**Alex: Ah, como sea, volvamos al tema; no sé de donde saqué la idea, pero lo de la vestimenta de cuero se me ocurrió viendo un comercial de tequila… creo que era tequila, no le puse mucha atención…**_

_**Heri: Es el del tequila centenario, no?**_

_**Alex: No sé, pero no importa, el punto es que vi a un tipo que traía una chaqueta, y le salieron alas, entonces pensé "¿un ángel vestido de cuero?" y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue "Someoka!"… no sé por qué, pero el fue la primera persona que…**_

_**Heri: Ya hablaste mucho, no crees?**_

_**Alex: Cierto! ^^U Mejor los dejo con el fic**_

_**Heri: A Alex no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven, le pertenece a Level-5, por que si le perteneciera a ella… Dios nos salve!**_

_**Alex: ¬¬ no estoy tan loca**_

_**Heri: No la escuchen, ¡es una desquiciada! =$**_

**Sin más, el fic **

Hace unas semanas, estaba practicando al igual que todos los días, junto a todos sus compañeros; y ahora lo veían ahí, dentro de un brillante féretro azul marino, con los ojos cerrados y un rostro inexpresivo. Ryugo Someoka había fallecido en un accidente de motocicleta, a sus diecisiete años de edad; y si bien, todos estaban sorprendidos por su repentina muerte, nadie le tenía un sentimiento que fuera más que de lástima, a excepción de dos personas; un lindo peli plata que lo veía desconsolado, y un oji-negro que intentaba ser lo más firme posible ante tal situación, pero que acompañaba al pequeño shota en su tristeza; después de todo, para ellos dos fue un muy querido amigo.

Mientras, el "alma" de Someoka, quien llevaba la ropa con la que había muerto; una camisa blanca, jeans rotos, botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero; llegaba a un lugar parecido a un hotel en las nubes rodeado por una gran muralla blanca, cuya entrada era protegida por un portón dorado. Un tipo vestido de blanco, aparentemente un ángel, hacía de guardia en la entrada. Someoka no dudó y se acercó.

-Disculpe, ¿esto es el cielo?-preguntó el moreno

-No exactamente; el cielo es algo que inventamos para que los niños se porten bien; desgraciadamente, eso no funciona con los adolescentes y adultos- respondió el ángel, suspirando pesadamente (No tengo nada en contra de la religión católica, pero necesitaba ponerlo así)- esto es un lugar donde las almas vienen y se divierten con placeres mundanos, solo que, para quedarte aquí, necesitas haberte portado bien y bla, bla, bla. Y antes de que lo preguntes, el infierno tampoco existe, solo es para asustarlos, los que no se portan bien solo se quedan sin poder estar aquí y ya. Sin embargo, la ciudad en sí, se llama Cielo.

-Entonces… ¿estoy en el lugar correcto?- preguntó un tanto confundido por la explicación

-Nombre?

-Ryugo Someoka

-Hum… ajá, aquí estás;-dijo, revisando una tabla con hojas- tienes antecedentes de mala conducta, registros de violencia, altos índices de egocentrismo, y tu muerte fue causa de un accidente en motocicleta; ibas a exceso de velocidad… ebrio

-Bueno, yo… tampoco maté a nadie, verdad?

-Al parecer, estás en un punto medio, y según el reglamento de este establecimiento-dijo poniéndose lentes- debo asignarte una tarea en la cual beneficies a alguien; si es uno de tus conocidos, mejor

Entonces, un timbre de celular se escuchó. El ángel sacó un celular de su bolsillo y contestó.

-Hola? ¿Problema, que pasa? ¿Indispuesto, que le pasó? Entiendo, buscaré un remplazo. Si, claro, adiós.- dijo mientras volvía a guardar el aparato- ya sé que tarea darte; sígueme.

El portón se abrió y ambos entraron. Llegaron a un edificio que estaba un poco escondido, de color rosa. Entraron se encontraron con un una chica castaña de traje de ejecutiva blanco, también con alas.

-Someoka, te presento a Erika; ella es la asistente de Cupido, por lo tanto es tu jefa

-¿Que?- preguntaron ambos

-Cupido se ha enfermado y tú lo reemplazarás. Si logras unir a dos personas antes de un mes, podrás quedarte aquí; mientras tanto, te quedarás en la tierra sin ser visto. Ahora de daré tus alas- el ángel hizo unos cuantos movimientos extraños con su dedo índice, y de la espalda del moreno salieron una blanca alas, no tan grandes como debían ser. El ángel notó su preocupación.

-No te preocupes, crecerán cuando termines con tu tarea; ahora acompaña a Erika a la oficina principal, ahí te dirá que hacer- argumentó mientras se echaba a volar. Erika solo de dio media vuelta, sin decir palabra alguna, y comenzó a volar en dirección a las escaleras. Someoka la siguió.

-¿Por que hay escaleras si se puede volar?- preguntó el peli rosa

-Es solo para saber a donde ir, claro que no caminamos-respondió la castaña

Llegaron a una oficina bastante amplia, cuya decoración se centraba en el mármol y toques dorados; había dos escritorios; uno pequeño, el de Erika, y uno más grande, el de Cupido. Detrás de este escritorio había un gran retrato de un hombre con un pañal, con arco y flecha en mano; era lo único que arruinaba la decoración.

Bien, ya estamos aquí, elegiré a la pareja-dijo Erika, mientras se sentaba y posaba su mirada en el monitor de su computadora- dime, ¿en donde vivías?

-En Japón, en la ciudad de Inazuma

-Inazuma- repitió ella-¿en que escuela?

-En la preparatoria de Inazuma… ¿es necesario saberlo?

-Enseguida te digo… ¿ibas en algún club?

-Si, en el de futbol, ¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar Someoka

-Ahhh, tengo a la pareja perfecta-dijo ella con un tono meloso y mirada de enamorada-estas son tus indicaciones: *Tienes un mes para hacerlo, así que trata de que sea de la forma más romántica posible…

-¿Y como rayos haré eso?

-Tu te las arreglarás, ahora déjame terminar-dijo un poco molesta- *Nadie puede verte, y en caso de que te descuides, puedes hacerte invisible *No aceptaré quejas de tu parte -y por último- *Podrás quedarte donde quieras, con tal de que no te vean. ¿Entendido?

-Si, Erika-sama

-Ahora, este es el lugar a donde tienes que ir- dijo dándole un papel con una dirección impresa- es un salón de clase, las dos personas elegidas estás solas en este momento, es un buen inicio; y si no llegaras a saber quienes son, aquí está la información y fotos de ambos- dijo entregándole una carpeta; luego se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla- ah, y antes de que se me olvide, toma,- Erika le dio un celular- si tienes algún problema, me hablas; el número ya está guardado. Puedes irte, suerte!

Someoka escuchó como se cerraba la puerta tras el. Salió del edifico rosa y se dirigió a la entrada de "Cielo". El ángel lo estaba esperando.

-¿Ya te dijeron a donde tienes que ir?

-Si, de vuelta a Japón, a la ciudad de Inazuma

-Bien, suerte

-Espera, ¿Cómo llego a allí?

-Salta al vacío-dijo apuntando a donde ya no se veían las nubes- despliega tus alas, cierra los ojos y piensa en el lugar al que quieres llegar. Llegarás de inmediato.

Someoka lo hizo y terminó en la azotea de la preparatoria. Fue buscando la ventana que correspondiera al salón indicado en el papel que le dio Erika. La encontró, pero no pudo creer lo que vio; las dos personas que estaban en el salón, eran Shirou Fubuki y Shuya Goenji. El primero sollozaba por la muerte del ahora remplazo de Cupido, mientras que el segundo trataba de consolarlo. Aún incrédulo, abrió la carpeta y vio las fotos de ambos; no había duda, eran ellos. Se alejó de la ventana y volvió a la azotea, sacando el celular que Erika le había dado. Buscó el número, pero no tardó en hallarlo; era el único registrado. Marcó al número.

-Hola?

-Erika-sama!

-Vaya, tan pronto tienes problemas?

-Si, tengo uno, ¿¡por que no me dijiste que esas dos personas eran mis mejores amigos!

_**Alex: Bueno, hasta aquí**_

_**Heri: ¡Por fin!**_

_**Alex: Homofóbico! ¬¬**_

_**Heri: ¬¬**_

_**Alex: Ahhhhh! me quedó corto! Como sea, ustedes díganme si les gusta y si quieren que lo continúe, acepto reviews, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos… bueno, eso último no tanto. Si no, así lo dejo y no hay problema.**_

_**Alex y Heri: Adiós! **_


	2. La loca asistente Yaoísta, claustrofobia

_**Hola! Aquí con la continuación. Me alegra que les gustara la idea tan disparatada que tuve e intenté adaptar en un fic. Les agradezco a **_**MoonShade-Wolf, Alone Darko, Tai Zaizen, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Hikari Kokoa, Kozuue, Hitomi Unii-chan, Saya-chan dattebayo, DawnPanIno y Historiheri por sus comentarios.**

**Sin más, el fic.**

-¡Ay, por el amor de Di…!

-Ah ah-negó la castaña- recuerda que no existe, y el cielo tampoco- le decía Erika- además ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Apoco no son una ternurita?

-¿Estás loca? ¡Ambos son CHICOS!- alegaba el moreno

-Si claro; el uke de pelo plateado no parece tan hombre, ¿sabes?

-… ¿uke?... Tú… ¡tú, desquiciada ángel yaoísta!

-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?... ¿Sabes que? Estás perdiendo tiempo… ¡vuelve a ese salón y haz tu trabajo!

-Pero te digo que son…

-¡DIJE QUE VAYAS!- Gritó Erika, provocando que Someoka tuviera que alejar el celular de su oreja para evitar la sordera. Volvió a la ventana; Shirou ya no lloraba, y frente a el estaba Shuya sentado; al parecer lo había calmado un poco.

-Fubuki-kun, ya no estés triste, Someoka ya está en un lugar mejor…- decía Goenji

-Ni te imaginas- musitó Someoka, mientras que Erika reía desde su escritorio, viendo todo en su monitor (como si tuviera cámaras por todo el mundo).

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, realmente lo extraño. Y tú también ¿verdad?

Goenji asintió. Notó que Shirou tenía unas notorias ojeras, y los ojos un poco hinchados.

-Fubuki, ¿no dormiste bien?

-No- respondió Fubuki, mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo. El sábado anterior, el día del funeral, si bien estaba deprimido, no había derramado lágrima alguna, conteniéndose. El domingo, no pudo más y rompió en llanto, llorando toda la noche.

El peli parado movió su silla para quedar al lado del peli plata. Shirou sacó su celular para ver el fondo de pantalla: una foto de los tres juntos. Lo volvió a guardar y suspiró.

-Ojalá no se hubiera ido ese día- dijo ladeando su cabeza y apoyándose en el hombro de Shuya, quedándose dormido, lo cuál provocó que Goenji se sonrojara un poco.

-¡Kyaaa!-se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea- ¡Que lindos! ¿Entiendes ahora por que los elegí a ellos?- decía Erika emocionada

-Si, si, como digas- dijo Someoka- Como sea; entonces ¿no deben verme?

-Al menos, ellos dos no

-Entoces, ¿los demás si?

-Hum… seré flexible; solo podrás escoger a una persona, si es que quieres ayuda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Goenji se dirigía a la mesa donde todos estaban esperándolo.

-¿Donde está Fubuki?- preguntó Midorikawa

-Lo llevé a la enfermería, para que descansara un poco; no pudo conciliar el sueño anoche- respondió

-No sé por qué lo afecta tanto, para mi era un patán, solo a el se le ocurre andar en moto ebrio- dijo Fudou, Kido le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-Idiota- susurró Someoka, quien había seguido a Goenji hasta aquella mesa

-Fudou, sinceramente, yo creo que tú eres más patán que Someoka- comentó Tobitaka, a lo que todos asintieron. El de mohicano solo empezó a refunfuñar.

-Oye, ¿y Fubuki te dijo la razón de que no durmiera bien?- preguntó Kazemaru, casi susurrando, ya que estaba al lado de Goenji

-No, pero pienso que fue porque lloró; tenía los ojos hinchados…- contestó de la misma manera

-Creo que ya sé a quien elegiré- habló Someoka para si mismo...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Someoka estaba sentado en la azotea, escribiendo en un cuaderno; que seguramente se robó de algún salón; hasta que su celular lo interrumpió.

-¿Hola, quién habla?

-¿Quién más idiota?

-Neee, solo quiero molestar, de hecho acabo de decidir que en el tiempo libre me dedicaré a molestarte, Erika-sama

-Tks. ¿Qué ********* estás haciendo? ¡Se supone que deberías estar formando una pareja!

-Que lenguaje para ser un ángel

-Someoka…

-¿Qué? Estoy trabajando; escribo que es lo que voy a hacer para unirlos, ¿o que debería hacer?- no hubo respuesta- ¿Erika, sigues ahí?- de pronto, Erika apareció en la azotea, asustando a Someoka, arrebatándole el cuaderno

-¡Estos son puros garabatos! ¡Seguramente ni siquiera sabes el significado de la palabra romance!…Ahhh, ¿sabes que? Ve a la entrada del laboratorio de química y haz lo que te diga…

_Minutos después…_

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que haga esto?

-Si, y ya no me cuestiones, ahora hazlo

Someoka entró y tomó todos los tubos de ensayo y probetas que encontró, llevándolos a una bodega de materiales de la escuela. Luego, dejó una nota en el escritorio del profesor:

_Los tubos están en la bodega, tuvimos que lavarlos_

Cuando el profesor y el grupo llegaron, notaron la ausencia del material. Goenji y Fubuki, que venían de la enfermería, llegaron tarde.

-Fubuki, Goenji, ¿por qué llegan tarde?

-lo sentimos, Arakawa sensei, es que venimos de…- trató de decir Fubuki

-No me importa de donde vienen- lo interrumpió el profesor

-Pero, si usted fue el que nos preguntó- dijo Goenji, un poco molesto

-Eso no me interesa; los tubos de ensayo y las probetas desaparecieron, y creo que están en la bodega, vayan a buscarlos

-Pero nosotros…

-¡DIJE QUE VAYAN!

De mala gana, Fubuki y Goenji salieron del aula en dirección a tal bodega. Al llegar, vieron que el material que estaban buscando estaba en la parte más alta del estante más alto de la bodega. Goenji decidió cargar a Fubuki, para alcanzar los tubos y las probetas. Sin embargo, perdieron el equilibrio, y se estrellaron contra el estante, provocando que este se cayera y bloqueara la puerta. A la vez, Someoka cerró la puerta por fuera, tal y como se lo había ordenado Erika. Esta veía desde su monitor como Fubuki abrazó a Goenji. Contenta, llamó al peli rosa.

-¡Funcionó! ¿Ves? Yo si sé del tema- dijo ella, orgullosa- incluso se están abrazando… Espera, el shota parece asustado…

- Tal vez sea por miedo, ya que Fubuki es C-L-A-U-S-T-R-O-F-O-B-I-C-O-dijo Someoka como si nada

-¿QUE? ¿¡Y por que no me dijiste nada!

-Porque tú me dijiste que no te reclamara nada y que siguiera tus órdenes al pie de la letra…

Fubuki se aferraba a la camisa de Goenji, mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad

-Goenji-kun, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? ¿Y si el oxígeno se nos acaba? ¿O si nadie se da cuenta y no vienen a buscarnos? ¿O si…?

-Tranquilizate Shirou, te prometo que saldremos de aquí- dijo Goenji mientras lo abrazaba para tratar de calmarlo…

-¡Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí! ¡Rápido, abre la puerta!- gritó Erika con el celular en mano

-¡Eso intento, pero algo la está bloqueando!...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Hasta aquí… ahhh, los capítulos largos no son mi fuerte **_**-.-U. **_**veo que eso de las preguntas se da mucho, así que lo intentaré**_

_**-¿Quién será la persona que elegirá Someoka?**_

_**-¿Quién será más gritón; Erika o Arakawa sensei?**_

_**-¿soy buena con esto de las preguntas?**_

_**-¿les gustó?**_

_**-¿merezco un review?**_

_**Espero les guste, bye! **_


	3. Los ayudantes del suplente de Cupido

_**Alex: Hola! Aquí con el 3º cap, muchas gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**Heri: aunque fueron pocos**_

_**Alex: *lo golpea* eso no es cierto! No en serio, realmente se los agradezco **_

_**Heri: Me pegaste! **_**T-T**__

_**Alex: Ahh como sea; Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, Level-5… el día en el que al despertar vea a Someoka con alas, parado enfrente de mi cama, pidiéndome ayuda para matar a Justin Gayber, y yo acepte sin objeción alguna, ese día me pertenecerá Inazuma Eleven… pero bueno, por lo pronto, puedo matar yo solita a Justin *mirada psicópata*…**_

_**Heri: Yo te ayudo con eso!**_

_**Alex: Ejem… (Recuperando la cordura) sin más, el cap**_

Kazemaru se preguntaba por qué tardaban tanto en volver. Ni Fubuki ni Goenji habían regresado al laboratorio. Su compañero de prática, Fudou (compañero que le asignaron en un día de mala suerte), estaba haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno; ya que nadie tenía nada que hacer, sin material no había clase. Aburrido, empezó a recorrer el aula con la mirada; a su lado, Fudou dibujando, tres mesas adelante, Kidou y Sakuma repasando apuntes, al frente, el profesor con la mirada en su laptop, a su izquierda, alumnos platicando y/o lanzado las típicas bolitas de papel; más a su izquierda, una ventana en la cual vio a Someoka con un par de alas pasar fugazmente… "Espera… ¿que?" pensó el peli azul. Se talló los ojos, confundido, y siguió observando el salón…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Erika esperaba en la azotea a Someoka, quien llegó agitado y con la sensación de haber sido observado.

-Ahora, ¿Qué hago, jefa?- preguntó el moreno

-Asustarlos

-¿Que?

-Vas a ir a esa bodega, levantarás el estante que bloquea la puerta, y ellos pensarán que la bodega está encantada, pero podrán salir

-¿En enserio?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Con este argumento final, Someoka fue a seguir órdenes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-_Ya se tardaron, seguramente se encerraron y ya no quieren regresar_-pensó Arakawa- ¡Kazemaru, Fudou!- los mandó llamar

Ambos nombrados solo levantaron la mirada

-Sus compañeros aún no regresan, y empiezo a preocuparme, ¡vayan a buscarlos!

Ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y se encaminaron a la bodega. Al llegar, Kazemaru quiso abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. Someoka llegó también al lugar, pero al ver a los dos jóvenes tratar de abrir la puerta, se hizo invisible y decidió esperar.

-¡Goenji, Fubuki! ¿están ahí?

Fubuki recuperó la esperanza de poder salir

-¡Si! ¡Abran por favor! ¡Me siento atrapado!-gritó el peli plata

-Ya Goenji, suéltalo y déjanos entrar- dijo Fudou con voz burlona

-Muy gracioso, pero en verdad no podemos salir; un estante está bloqueando la puerta y estamos atrapados- gruñó Goenji

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Kazemaru

-Pues, no puedo respirar- dijo Fubuki

-Ya enserio, ya no "juegues" con el pobre de Fubuki, Goenji

-¡Solo sácanos de aquí!

Fudou retrocedió, y de dos patadas logró romper las bisagras, provocando que la puerta se cayera. El estante seguía apoyado en la pared, pero al menos pudieron salir. Mientras ayudaban a Fubuki a recuperarse, Kazemaru escuchó un leve aleteo alejarse de ahí. Volteó confundido, y pensó que no había dormido lo suficiente, lo cual lo llevó a estar teniendo alucinaciones. Pero en realidad, era Someoka, quien se alejaba de ahí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Someoka volvió a la azotea (ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces ha subido =D) esperando la llamada de su jefa; la cual no tardó en llegar.

-Ring ring- (patético intento de timbre de celular)

-¿Y bien, los liberaste?

-Están libres, pero yo no lo hice; un par de amigos los liberaron

-Bien; y ¿ya decidiste quien te será de ayuda?

-Si, iré a darle la noticia esta tarde

-Solo te pido que no le causes un infarto, sea quien sea el desafortunado

-Si claro

-Bien, ahora ¡VUELVE AL TRABAJO!... ah, se me olvidaba decirte, puedes manipular los pensamientos y sueños de Goenji, seguro te servirá de mucho

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero solo los de Goenji

-Si, supongo que sí me servirá…

_Al terminar las clases…_

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó Goenji

-Si, te digo que ya se me pasó, estoy bien- contestó el otro con una sonrisa tranquila

Someoka los había seguido sigilosamente, y decidió probar sus poderes.

-_¿Por qué no lo acompañas a su casa?- _escuchó el goleador en su cabeza

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Preguntó, siguiendo el consejo inconscientemente- digo, podemos hacer juntos el ensayo de 15 páginas que Arakawa nos dejó de castigo

-Si, está bien… necesitaremos café, primero hay que comprar café

Ambos se fueron en busca de cafeína. Someoka creyó que podría dejarlos solos, y se dirigió al departamento de Ichirouta, mismo que casualmente compartía con Shirou.

Llegó, entonces empezó a buscar al peli azul; en invisibilidad, claro está. Lo encontró en aparentemente su habitación, leyendo sentado en la parte de arriba de su litera. Desobedeciendo a Erika, fue y se apareció enfrente de él, con el mencionado riesgo de causarle un infarto.

-Hola Kazemaru-dijo como si nada

-¿So-So-Someoka? ¿Cómo es que… ah…aaahhhh!- dijo el pobre de Kazemaru, cayendose de la litera, de casi 2m de altura.-…auch… creo que ahora sí perdí la cordura, primero, te veo en la ventana, luego escucho cuando te vas, y ahora apareces volando en mi habitación… debe ser un sueño, si, eso debe ser… un sueño - dijo hablando más para sí mismo que para Someoka

-¡Oye, afeminado!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos- ya vine para lo del proyecto de… Woah!-dijo Fudou, pasmado por ver a Someoka (y más por verlo con alas)-… Si Kidou ya me lo decía, debo dejar el alcohol…

-¡Eh! ¿Entonces tu también puedes verlo?-preguntó Kazemaru. Fudou asintió.

-Rayos, no pensé que este idiota llegara-habló Someoka- tengo que preguntarle a Erika si es grave que dos personas me vieran

-¿Erika?-preguntaron los dos… vivos, por así decirlo

-Es mi jefa, es una larga historia, pero en resumen; no fui muy bueno durante mi tiempo en vida, y tengo que hacer un bien, Cupido se enfermó y soy su reemplazo, y ahora debo unir a Fubuki y Goenji en menos de un mes para quedarme en el cielo

3…

2…

1…

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!-rió Fudou, cayendo al suelo por tanta risa

-¿Y que haces aquí?-le preguntó Kazemaru, mientras que lo veía como bicho raro

-Venía a decirte que tengo derecho a un ayudante, el único que me pudiera ver, y te iba a elegir a ti, pero como los dos me han visto, no se que va a pasar…

-¡Oye, Kazemaru, ya llegué!- dijo Fubuki, entrando al departamento con Goenji

-…Pero sé que ya no me deben ver más personas- y al instante, Someoka se hizo invisible

Fubuki se asomó al cuarto de Kazemaru; ambos tenían una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó el peli plata

-Si claro

-Bien… Goenji y yo estaremos en la sala

-Está bien…

Fubuki se fue y Fudou cerró la puerta. El celular del moreno timbró, este se hizo visible y contestó.

-¿Hola, quien habla?

-Someoka…

-Si, lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya vi que ambos te vieron

-Ah si, ¿Qué hago respecto a eso?

-Pues… que los dos sean tus ayudantes

-¿QUE?-preguntaron los tres

-Lo que oíste, será divertido

-Pero…

-¡Adiós!

-Colgó… bien, ya oyeron, los dos serán mis ayudantes

-No hablarás en serio…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Alex: lo digo y no me canso de repetirlo… los capítulos largo no son mi fuerte **_**-.-U**

_**Heri: Muy cierto…**_

_**Alex: ¡Cállate, que tú estás peor que yo!**_

_**Heri: ¬¬**_

_**Alex: Preguntas!**_

_**-¿Quién de los dos será mejor ayudante, Fudou o Kazemaru? (no resistí el poner a ambos =D)**_

_**-¿Logrará Fudou dejar el alcohol?**_

_**-¿Quieren que Someoka use sus poderes para que Goenji imagine cosas malas XD?**_

_**-¿Volverá Someoka a subir a la azotea?**_

_**-¿Hago preguntas estúpidas?**_

_**Heri: Si, las haces…**_

_**Alex: Lo sé **_**T-T… **_**bueno, dejen reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos o un chocolate =)**_

_**Ambos: ¡Adiós!**_


End file.
